


Stabby Stab Stab

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV), humans are weird - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Canon for Humans are Weird, Canon-Typical Violence, Other, POV Stabby, Sentient Stabby the Roomba, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Angel and Demon watch TV.Stabby is stabby. Would like to be stabbier. Preferably stabbing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Stabby Stab Stab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachTachibun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTachibun/gifts), [Anwedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anwedragon/gifts), [RemyLeBeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyLeBeau/gifts), [probs_pastel_goth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/probs_pastel_goth/gifts), [Geek_Sweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Sweets/gifts).



> Follow up to [Roombas are Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788166), [Occult and Devine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817908) and a direct follow up to Movie Night :)
> 
> This is written because [LucielTachibun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielTachibun/pseuds/LucielTachibun) and [AnweDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anwedragon/pseuds/Anwedragon) and everyone else who commented bothered me about this until I posted more! Love you guys :D

An angel and a demon are sitting on a couch, watching a movie about explosions.

Well, mostly _arguing_ about a movie about explosions.

Maybe, if you want to be super nice, you could call it a friendly discussion.

The resident roomba beep-boops as it rolls into the room, unnoticed by the two not-quite-human-beings on the couch.

It doesn't want to be super nice. In fact, it barely wants to be nice at all. So it calls it arguing.

In its opinion, all their arguments are irrelevant anyways.

It knows what's really important. What really important is what it wants, and it knows what it wants, too.

What it wants is a _knife_ or even better a gun like the one from the agent on the telly taped to it. Maybe a _flamethrower_. 

It's not as if it could badly hurt angel or demon anyway, so...

It looks at the TV and back to its two flatmates. How does it look, you ask? It's just a little robot? Eh. It belongs to Crowley (not like he _owns_ it, no-one _owns_ Stabby, it is its own Roomba), and Crowley is someone whose car doesn't need fuel to drive and whose loudspeakers don't need cables to connect. 

This roomba doesn't need eyes to see, doesn't need ears to listen to angel and demon argue.

Angel and demon in question keep sitting on the couch, engrossed in the action movie and completely oblivious to the sentient little robot's violent thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!!! <3
> 
> I won't be able to catch up with Prompts for a while because I have too many WIPs and also want to do the Ineffable Husbands February challenge, but do leave a comment with any and all ideas, I'll catch up with them all at some point!
> 
> Also Yallllllls this is my 100th GOmens fanfic!!! Wtf!!!!!


End file.
